How the Head of the Household Spent Valentine's
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Cogsworth's Valentine' Day Post Transformtion


**How the Head of the Household Spent Valentine's Day:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly**

**For Cogsworthfangal85 on B&S **

Cogsworth was the first member of the castle staff to wake up on that sunny February morning. There was much to do, and such little time to do it in. He had to oversee the decorating of the ballroom for the grand Valentine's Ball later that evening. This was a special Valentine's Day, for it was the first that Adam and Belle would spend as a married couple. The night that Belle and Adam had shared the dance that helped to break the spell, which Cogsworth had overseen and planned had been just over a year ago, and Cogsworth was sure that without his help to plan the romantic evening they would all be enchanted objects forever.

The ballroom was only the first item that needed his attention; Cogsworth was asked to ensure the tiara that Adam would present to Belle that night was glowing and shone brighter than the stars of night. When he had ensured that, Cogsworth's next tasks were overseeing the preparations of the meal, ensuring that all noble guests were escorted to their chambers and that said chambers were up to his high standards, in the afternoon he would observe the orchestra for a half hour to listen to the songs they intended to play and that they set the mood for romance, and the most nerve wrecking task was preparing himself to ensure he looked just right for the special woman who was attending the evening's ball.

As the sun glistened on the snow in the midmorning, he found himself in the West Wing. Cogsworth was standing before Adam, who was pacing the floor, his brow furrowed with worry. The young prince had a small package in his hands and was gripping it tightly.

"I don't think it's enough for her Cogsworth." Adam spoke up in the same nervous voice that he had spoken in a little over a year ago.

Cogsworth began to fiddle with his thumbs nervously as he tried to come up with a way to comfort Adam.

"Well Sire, perhaps another book for the library, one that the Princess loves, or flowers, maybe chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep.." The older man chuckled though, the Prince was not amused.

"This isn't like when I was trying to win her love my friend. This is me married to the most wonderful woman alive, trying to give her something as beautiful and wonderful as she is." Adam ran a hand through his hair.

Cogsworth nodded and stroked his chin, remembering something that the King had told him months ago, he smiled.

"Ah Sire, I know just what to give to Belle. It will be in a small black box in your father's room."

Adam nodded. "Thank you friend, you are dismissed. I know it is a busy day for you."

Cogsworth swiftly left the West Wing, to go find Lumiere to discuss the night's lighting and music.

Lumiere was found in the ballroom watching the maids clean the chandeliers. He had the love struck grin about him as Babette hummed above him.

"It looks wonderful my palace rose." He told her as she finished.

Cogsworth tapped his friend on the shoulder and in his right hand he held his pocket watch.

"Lumiere, how goes the preparations for tonight? Everything must be perfect!" He had strived for perfection in everything.

Lumiere patted Cogsworth's shoulder laughing. "Relax my friend everything will be fine. Tonight will go on without a hitch. You and your special lady will have a wonderful time."

Cogsworth's face paled and he cleared his throat, straightening his jacket. "Yes well, umm thank you Lumiere."

Cogsworth bolted from the room in a panic, he had almost forgotten about the woman he had personally invited. She was a maiden who worked in one of the neighboring kingdoms as a seamstress for the royal family. The pair met at Adam and Belle's wedding when she was asked to come in to help with the designing of Belle's wedding gown. Cogsworth took out his pocket watch and opened it to look at a small portrait of his special lady friend. She had glimmering grey eyes and her skin was slightly freckled. Her small pink lips were brought up into a small smile. Her blonde hair was tied up into a rather messy bun and a stray stand of hair rested on her cheek. He let one of his fingers traces the image of the beautiful woman.

"Oh Nicole." He whispered. "Tonight will be perfect."

Hours passed and soon regal guests and the few invited from the village were arriving. Cogsworth was fidgeting nervously with his jacket. As the various dukes and counts arrived, he directed them to a handful of maids to escort the guests to their chambers. As he turned around to look over the beautifully decorated room, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Cogsworth nearly jumped out of skin and let out a small yelp. When he heard the feminine giggle, the head of the household turned around and broke out into a huge grin.

"Cogsworth." The woman spoke in a lilting voice.

Cogsworth took her hand in his own, "Nicole I am so happy you could make it tonight."

Nicole smiled and got on her tiptoes slightly to kiss his lips softly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Happy Valentine's day." She handed him a small package, "You can open it later tonight when you're not so busy."

Cogsworth pocketed the small package, watching as Nicole followed the maid to where she would be staying for the evening.

For the most part, the rest of the night went smoothly, of course with Chip running around enjoying the chocolates that had been laid out on the table, Cogsworth kept a slight watchful eye on the lad.

Before the party ended, Belle was given her gift. Once hers was opened, the rest of the party would open theirs. This year as Belle opened the box Adam had given her there were whispers of what it could be. It had been noted that she was not wearing a crown or tiara, nor had she ever worn one.

When the box was opened, the princess gasped. Inside was the late Queen's tiara. The King smiled and took the shimmering headpiece in his hands. As he placed the ruby encrusted gold tiara on her head, he spoke to Belle in a soft voice.

"This belonged to my wife, and since you are the Princess and stole my son's heart, I am proud to place this upon your head, Happy Valentine's Day my child."

Adam took Belle by the hand and led her onto the balcony for private moment, allowing the guests to open their gifts together.

Cogsworth took the box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver pocket watch. When he opened the trinket up, on the left side of it was a small portrait of Nicole. He smiled and reached into his other pocket, taking out a smaller box. Tonight he would ask Nicole to be his wife, and she would say "yes."

The

End


End file.
